Goldfish
by Isagawa
Summary: En fouillant dans ses affaires, Usopp retrouve un ancien cadeau d'anniversaire de Kaya.


Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca fait quelques temps que j'étais pas revenue sur FFnet, surtout sur le fandom _One Piece_ (_Hetalia_ m'a mobilisée xD), ça fait plaisir de revenir en terrain connu ! En plus, pour une date telle que l'anniversaire d'Usopp – bien que je sois un peu en retard, j'avoue.

Cette fic est ma deuxième collaboration avec Leen Reya (QUI A MAINTENANT UN COMPTE FFNET ! La première fois, j'avais publié l'une de ses fics parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore de compte...), on l'a écrit y a bien... ouh là... un an ou deux je crois xD En fait, je me rends compte que y a que toi qui arrive à me faire écrire du het Lilinouille ;)

Pour cette fic, Leen a écrit le début et moi la fin. Constructif ou pas, laissez-nous votre avis, ça nous intéresse !

Disclaimers : Ca n'a pas changé depuis ma dernière visite, One Piece n'est toujours pas à moi. (Et heureusement... Sinon tout le monde passerait son temps à forniquer *^*)

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

**Gold-Fish**

Le Sunny tanguait tranquillement. Tout était calme. Pendant ce rare moment, Ussop s'était réfugié dans son atelier, le seul endroit où il pouvait être seul. Il en profitait pour réfléchir. Il repensait à toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues avec ces amis. Toutes ces histoires qu'il aurait à raconter, à son retour.

Et puis, d'un coup, son image lui vint. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et tapota une petite boîte en bois foncé, bien taillée, on aurait dit qu'elle était neuve. Effectivement, il en prenait grand soin. Il l'ouvrit. On y découvrit des crayons, allant du gris au noir, du beige au marron, avec des estompes, des gommes, des craies et quelques croquis. C'était un cadeau de Kaya, elle le lui avait offert, il y longtemps.

- Dix ans déjà…

Il se souvenait du jour où elle le lui avait donné comme si c'était hier.

_- Salut Kaya, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai rencontré le Yéti ?_

_- Bonjour Ussop ! Je me sens bien, merci. Je veux bien que tu me la racontes, cette histoire de Yéti, mais d'abord il faut que tu fermes les yeux._

_- À vos ordres, mademoiselle !_

_- Tu ne triches pas, hein ? Attention… Tada !_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Mais ouvre, voyons !_

_- Une boîte à dessins ? - on entendait clairement l'émerveillement dans la voix d'Ussop, le même que celui d'un enfant le matin de Noël._

_- Oui, je me suis dit que tu aimerais bien pouvoir dessiner toutes les aventures que tu me racontes. Et puis… c'est ton anniversaire._

_- Oh ! Merci merci merci merci merci ! Elle est trop jolie ! Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je te ferai plein de dessins avec, promis ! Tiens, je vais l'essayer tout de suite ! Tu veux bien prendre la pose ?_

_- ...Euh oui, dit-elle en rougissant un peu._

C'est sans doute de là d'où venait son bon coup de crayon. Il faisait des croquis tous les jours.

Parmi les feuilles, il en tira une qu'il avait reconnu. C'était un petit poisson-rouge qui faisait des bulles. C'était « mignon », comme elle disait. Ussop eut un petit pincement au cœur.

- Kaya…

Que cette époque paraissait lointaine, à présent.

- Un jour, je te reverrai, et je raconterai pleins d'histoires ! Je te ferai autant de dessins que tu le voudras... Promis.

Sur ce, il prit un crayon, et dessina un autre poisson rouge, plus beau, plus grand. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, tandis que le crayon traçait les courbes de l'animal.

_-Ussop, tu sais pourquoi tu as de la chance d'être né un premier avril ?_

_- Euh, non..._

_- Parce que c'est le jour des poissons ! Et parmi les poissons, il y a le poisson rouge..._

_- Je ne vois pas le rapport, Kaya..._

_- Eh bien, le rouge du poisson rouge veut dire plusieurs choses : il peut signifier la haine, ou encore l'amour... Et si on parle d'amour, alors on parle de mariage... et du coup, de promesses mutuelles ! Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le ressens..._

Quand il eut fini son poisson, il le colora d'un beau rouge vermillon puis le contempla quelques secondes, un sourire indéfinissable sur le visage.

- Sur la couleur de ce poisson-rouge, Kaya, je te promets que je reviendrai au village ! Et je te raconterai plein d'histoires, des vraies !Encore meilleures que mes mensonges !

~ OWARI ~


End file.
